


Codename: SexMonster

by ussdawntreader



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ussdawntreader/pseuds/ussdawntreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling <a href="http://tnw-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/2665.html?thread=482921#t482921">this</a> prompt for the tnw-kinkmeme:</p><p>Stiles has wanted to ask out Derek Hale for years, but he's only recently gotten up the courage. He really doesn't want to mess up, so he goes for the age old trick of an earpiece, and a couple of friends (And/or just Scott) hiding nearby, giving him advice on the go.</p><p>Of course, as a werewolf, Derek can hear them too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Codename: SexMonster

  


Stiles is doing a bang-up job of not freaking out, pacing along the path of the university park and muttering into an earpiece.  “This is not going to work, you guys.  This is a terrible idea.  Abort mission!  Abort!”

Danny’s voice comes through his earpiece clearly.   _“You’ll be fine, Stiles.  Take it easy.  And don’t break my tech.”_

“Wow, thanks, Dannyboy, real helpful.  I’m _super_ calm now.”  Stiles flings himself onto a nearby bench, one arm over his eyes.  “This is so stupid, he’s not into me, why am I even trying -”

 _“Whoa, whoa there, Inferno, this was your idea,”_ Scott says.   _“You’ll be great.”_

“That’s another thing, who let me choose the codename _Inferno_?  What were you thinking?  What was I thinking?”

 _“If you don’t go through with it, you still owe me thirty bucks,”_ Danny says.

“That’s cold,” Stiles replies, “this is my love life we’re talking about here.  Possibly even the love of my life.”  He’s still sprawled on the bench, his arm rendering him oblivious to the strange looks he’s getting from passers-by.

 _“Forty,”_ Danny says, _“I’m charging ten more for wasting my time and genius.”_

Stiles sighs heavily.

 _“Inferno and Brickhouse, I’ve got eyes on the target.”_ Allison almost manages to not break out with laughter but Stiles can still hear her giggle. _“SexMonster is on the move.”_

“Shit, really?  How far are we talking?”  Stiles jumps up and starts pacing again.

 _“One mile to the east… three-quarters … half a mile, shit he’s fast,”_ Allison says.   _“SexMonster is almost on top of you.  Get ready, Stiles.  I mean.  Inferno.”_  She starts laughing, cracking up, until she suddenly, ominously stops.

 _“I cut her comm,”_ Danny says.   _“You don’t need to hear that.”_

“Thanks,” Stiles sits back down, this time alert, staring hard to his left, but the path curves through the trees and he can’t see too far away.  His leg starts jimmying.

 _“All right, Stiles, remember what we talked about,”_ Scott says quickly,   _“You’retotallyhotstuff, he’sdefinitelyintoyou.Playitcool,bro.”_

“Danny, say it,” Stiles whispers, as Derek’s silhouette emerges from the trees, “please?”

A short, exasperated sigh.   _“You’re attractive to gay men, Stiles.”_

Stiles bursts up from his bench as Derek approaches.  “Heyyyy, Derek, how’s it going?”  It almost sounded cool.

Derek pulls up short, barely out of breath from his jog, though his tank top clings to his sweaty torso.  His sweaty, ripped torso -

_“STILES!”_

“Stiles?”

Stiles blinks, looking up into Derek’s furrowed brow.  “I’m sorry, did you say something?”

The brows communicate deep unhappiness.  “Yeah, I asked you if you needed something?  Kinda in the middle of something.”  

Stiles laughs awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.  “Um, yeah, did you want some water?”

Derek looks at the empty bench behind him.  “You have water?”

“Well, uhh, I just thought we could get water sometime?  Together?”

_“Nice save, bro!”_

“Just water?” Derek asks.  He’s so gruff and ripped and are those shorts unnecessarily short or -

“Hmmm?” Stiles says, pulling his eyes north of SexMonsterLand, as Scott yells in his ear, _“Wake up, dude!”_

Derek is looking at him expectantly.

 _“He asked if you if there was going to be dinner after the water,”_ Danny hisses.

Derek’s eyebrows seem marginally happier.  Maybe even...interested?  “Oh!  Uh yeah, there could be definitely be dinner involved.  How do you feel about curly fries?  And tonight at seven o’clock?”

Derek laughs, his whole face lighting up, and suddenly he’s even more attractive.  What.  The.  Hell.  “Sure, sounds good.  Just, one thing.”  

He leans close and Stiles finds himself leaning in too, close enough to rub his cheek against Derek’s stubble.  “What?” Stiles breathes.

 _“Yeah, what?”_ Scott and Danny say, just as Derek’s mouth moves into _ear proximity_.  The comm ear!

“Leave your friends at home, _Inferno_ ,” Derek whispers, and ghosts a kiss against Stiles’ cheek before jogging away.

“I...uh…yeah!”  Stiles calls to Derek’s back, “I will!  See you tonight!”  He thinks he sees Derek’s shoulder hitch with something like laughter, before he rounds a curve out of sight.

 _“Awesome,”_ says Danny flatly.   _“You still owe me thirty bucks though.”_

  



End file.
